Famiglia
by scaltra serpente
Summary: As you see, Famiglia means family in english.. Lussuria asked Mammon about her personality and it ended to be a long story of Mammon's past..


Konnicihwa~ XD  
>This is my 2nd fic about Mammon.. I think there's not enough Mammon fic in this world..<br>So.. I MADE ONE! MWAHAHA

i'm so sorry if there's some (many) mistakes.. My english is bad dude -,-

Please enjoy :D

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mammon-chan."<br>"What's up Lussuria?"  
>"I want to ask you something.."<br>"If you want to ask, you have to pay. That's the rule"  
>"Aaaaah~ Come on Mammon-chan~ Just this once~ Pleaaaasee~" said Lussuria while sticking his cheeks with the arcobaleno's<br>"Urgh.. Okay okay! But just this once! And stop sticking your cheeks with mine! It's disgusting.."  
>"Yeaaayy~ Thanks Mammon-chan~" said Lussuria happily<br>"So, what do you want to aks?"  
>"I wanted to ask you.. Why are you so cold? I mean.. You know.. You're not really friendly.. Isn't it hard for you when you're a little girl?"<br>Mammon silenced for a moment..  
>"… Well, unlike now.. I used to be cheerful and very polite. But, my personality changed since that day.."<p>

-Flash back-

"Mommy, mommy. Could I go to the candy store?"  
>"Of course Mammon. Just came home before dinner okay?"<br>"Okay mom!"  
>That time my name was still Mammon. That idiot prince hadn't change my name to Viper<br>I had a wonderful mom that really loved me, my dad died when I was two.. My family wasn't rich. But, we are a happy family.. Although my mom's health wasn't so good, she always took a very good care of me.

I left my house and rushed to the candy store..

"Excuse me sir.."  
>"Ah, Mammon-chan. What brought you here today?"<br>"I'd like some candies please. Especially lollipops"  
>"Here you go. Enjoy you're sweets"<br>"Thank you sir"  
>I went out from the store..<br>When I opened the paper bag that the shop owner gave me, I found some extra candies.  
>I ran back to the store..<p>

"Excuse me sir"  
>"Huh? What's wrong Mammon-chan?"<br>"The candy.." I said while panting because of the previous running activity  
>"Huh? What's wrong with the candy?"<br>"When I opened the paper bag, I found this extra candy.. I believe I didn't pay for this many.."  
>"Oh! About that.. I gave them to you"<br>"But why?"  
>"Because you had been such a good girl. And every good girl must had a present for their goodness"<br>"Oh, I see. Thanks again sir!"  
>I went out from the and headed home..<p>

When I arrived at home, I got shocked. I dropped my paper bag full of candy, let them fell out to the ground. I found my mom laid down on the floor. She wasn't looked very good. I tried to get help from the neighbors. But they seemed like ignoring me. I ran to the town to looked for help when I bumped to someone..

"Hey are you okay? Why are you running in such a rush?"  
>I looked up and saw the man that I bumped to. It's the candy store owner..<br>"Please help me sir!" I said to him almost scream  
>"What happened?"<br>"My mom… when I got home, I saw her laid down on the floor." I said crying  
>The candy shop owner seemed shocked.<br>"Mammon-chan, please take me to your house. Let me help you bring your mom to the clinic!"  
>"You sure? Thank you so much sir!"<br>We rushed back to my house and brought my mom to the clinic..

When we arrived at the clinic, the nurse immediately brought the move-able bed and rushed to the emergency station.  
>The doctor came and checked my mom. The candy shop owner left the clinic while I sat on the waiting room outside the emergency station.. I prayed to God to save my mom..<p>

The doctor came out from the emergency unit  
>"Doctor, how's my mom doing? Is she okay?" I asked<br>"… She has to be operated soon"  
>"Then go ahead! Please operate her! Please save her!"<br>"Before I could operate her, you have to pay the registration and operation fee."  
>"But I don't have enough money"<br>"If you didn't pay for the fee I couldn't help you. I'm sorry. Please excuse me."  
>The doctor left me behind..<br>At that time, I couldn't use illusion as good as today. I couldn't even make a fake money!

I went home desperately..  
>I worked hard selling handmade flowers, and worked part-time at the candy store. I practiced my illusion every day every night for 2 weeks and succeeded to made a money figure.<br>I rushed to the clinic to pay my mom's operation fee..  
>But.. it was too late..<br>My mom passed away just before I arrived at the clinic..

-End of flash back-

"I got shocked. Since that time, I had stopped trust anyone.. I swore that I won't be a good girl anymore. Because even though I was a good girl. Nobody helped me pay my mom's fee"  
>"Mammon-chan…"<br>"And since that day, I practice my magic every second, collecting money, and staying away from other people"  
>"I'm sorry for raising such a bad memory…"<br>"It's okay… By the way… SINCE WHEN ALL OF THE VARIA MEMBER ARE HERE, LISTENING TO MY STORY AND CRY!"  
>"That was so sad *sob sob*" said Squalo<br>"Very sad…" said Fran monotonously..  
>"Ushishishi~"<br>"Don't you ever feel lonely Mammon-chan?" asked Lussuria..  
>"THE PRINCE IS HUNGRY!" said Bel<br>"Oh right! It's already late, let's eat everyone~"  
>Mammon watched the varia left the living room and headed to the dining room next door..<br>_Am I lonely? Well, to be honest yes..  
><em>"Hurry up Mammon-chan~ before it gets cold~"  
>"Okay okay. I'm coming"<br>_No no.. I mean I WAS lonely.. but having this guy to be my family.. There's no that's boring anymore.._

THE END

* * *

><p>HWAA.. It finally end D':<p>

Review please :)


End file.
